Slader/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Slader mask upclose.png|Slader's mask up close Slader unmasked.png|Slader without the mask |-| Plot= '}} Dawn Roar.png|Slader with the rest of Dawn Roar Gowther facing Dawn Roar.png|Slader and the Dawn Roar facing Gowther Meliodas stopping Dawn Roar from attacking Gowther.png|Meliodas stopping the Dawn Roar from attacking Gowther Slader pinning Meliodas down.png|Slader pinning Meliodas down Slader damaging Gowther's armor.png|Slader damaging Gowther's armor Slader excited to meet the Deadly Sins.png|Slader excited to meet the Deadly Sins Slader accepting the Armor Giant's head and leaving.png|Slader accepting the head and leaves Slader staring at the Armor head.png|Slader staring at the Armor head ---- '}} Slader defeating Kaide.png|Slader defeats Kaide Gowther dodgeing Slader attacks.png|Slader attacking Gowther Slader using Overpower on Gowther.png|Slader using Overpower Slader snapping Gowther neck.png|Slader snap Gowther neck Slader forcing his way to King Liones.png|Slader forcing his way to King Liones Slader slicing at King Liones door.png|Slader slicing at King Liones' door Slader attack bound at him by Perfect Cube.png|Slader attack bound back at him by Perfect Cube Slader damage from Perfect Cube.png|Slader taken damage from the Perfect Cube.png Dawn Roar stopping Slader.png|Dawn Roar trying to stop Slader ---- '}} Slader greeting Merlin.png|Slader greeting Merlin Slader defeated by Galand.png|Slader's arm being ripped by Galand ---- '}} Slader getting his arm healed.png|Slader getting his arm healed Gowther flashing to show he have no clothes.png|Slader checking out Gowther as he shows of having no clothes ---- '}} Gilthunder, Howzer, Marmas and Slader under the Love commandment.png|Slader and the others under Love Commandment effects ---- '}} Slader and Simon at the North Gate.png|Slader and Simon at the North Gate Celebration for the end of the Holy War.png|Slader and the others celebrating the end of the Holy War |-| History= Slader using Overpower for the first time.png|Slader using Overpower for the first time Slader meeting Bartra Liones.png|Slader meeting King Liones |-| Covers= Volume 15.png|Slader on the cover of Volume 15 Chapter100.png|Slader on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter127.png|Slader on the cover of Chapter 127 Chapter158.png|Slader on the cover of Chapter 158 Chapter200.png|Slader on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter249.png|Slader on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Slader on the cover of Chapter 285 |-| Misc.= Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper ---- nanatsunotaizai_twicon_34.png Anime Character Profile= Slader full appearance.png|Slader full appearance Slader Anime Infobox.png |-| Plot= '}} Slader finding a piece from Armor Giant's armor.png|Slader finding piece from Armor Giant's armor Dawn Roar fighting with Armored Giant.png|Dawn Roar fighting with Armored Giant Simon and Slader.png|Simon and Slader Dawn Roar Anime.png|Dawn Roar preparing to fight the Sins ---- '}} Slader using Overpower.png|Slader using Overpower Slader stopping Hendrickson with Overpower.png|Slader stopping Hendrickson with Overpower Baltra and Dawn Roar watching the fireworks.png|Baltra and Dawn Roar watching the fireworks ---- '}} Elizabeth talks with Slader.png|Slader lecturing Elizabeth Slader begs for Elizabeth not to undermine his theory.png|Slader talking with Elizabeth Galand supress Slader.png|Slader being overwhelmed by Galand |-| Animated GIFs= '}} Slader using his sword as saw on the Armor Giant.gif|Slader using his sword as saw on the Armor Giant Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries